Rude Boy
by Spanish Sunrise
Summary: Ace is a selfish, rude, playboy and heavy drinker. When he meets a pretty rich girl fresh from Hollywood, she will show him what love really means, while dodging his over-jealous girlfriend, who will stop at nothing to keep him. Review please.
1. Bad Boy

**Hi! Tell me if I should continue, thanks, review please.**

_"That'll be the day, when you say goodbye, oh yes, that'll be the day, when you say goodbye....."_ the worn-out radio blared from his black, 1950's Plymouth. Taking a swig from his favorite, cheap, beer, savoring the burning trail it left as it poured down his throat, Ace Merrill wiped his mouth and softly sang along to the last few lines of the song. "You say you gonna leave me, but you know it's a lie, 'cause that'll be the day-y-y.....when I die!" chuckling, he reached out and spun a dial, completely silencing the coming radio-host's annoying, booming voice.

He cruzed around the backroads on the outskirts of Castle Rock, which was as he described it,'Oregon's very own shithole' and your's truly had the 'honor' of living in it. It pissed him off. I pissed him off how when he would drive through the fancy part of town, Castle Hills, with their fany white pillars, and aqua swimming pools, the rich kids would sneer at him, because he was a nobody, but he would sneer right back. He hated it. He knew he could have been there right now, if it wasn't for the dick-ass man he called 'father.' He didn't give a damn if Ace was dead or alive, had lost his high-paying job as the manager of a Bank of America office because of spending time in jail for robbery, and was now sitting on his ass slowly drinking their last few dollars away, ever since his wife left him. Ace hated him.

Ace thought about his girlfriend, Lucy, he didn't need her either. She was just another annoying slut that was good for a long night of fucking, a slut he had feelings for. He didn't need that dick Eyeball, or those homos Furry and what's-his-face. Pushing his crappy thoughts to the back of his mind, clearing them with another swallow of beer, he hid the bottle as he drove passed the sheriff's office, making his way into town. He drove another few blocks and pulled over just as the Castle Hills neighborhood started. Fucking Beverly Hills wannabes. He saw his friends surrounding a huge estate, their faces pressed through the metal bars of the fence gaping at the moving trucks and fancy Porsche's and Ferraris. Digging around in the pocket's of his worn-out Levi's, Ace pulled out a toothpick and shoved it into his smirk, hopping out of the car and strolling over to Lucy.

Quietly, he walked up behind her and slid a hand up her skirt. She jumped and screamed, spinning around. Her face as red as her hair."Dammit Ace!" she screamed. Ace smirked and pulled her into him. Forgetting her anger she wrapped her arms around his neck and welcomed the tongue that he shoved in her mouth.

"Hey bitch." Ace rasped, pulling away first. He strolled over to Eyeball and hit him on the arm. Eyeball stared at him as if he just woke up.

"What the fuck?" Ace asked, nodding his head towards the moving vans.

"Oh, a new family's moving in from Califoria, from LA, Hollywood..........or was it......Beverly Hills, well, you know, the rich side of town," he licked his lips at the gleaming red Ferrari."the Grants I think there name is." he explained. Ace rolled his eyes, lighting a cigarette.

"Why don't they stay in their fancy California, why the fuck did they move to this shithole." he muttered, throwing the match away, right next to someone's shoe. The pair of Keds jumped.

"Hey!" It was Chris Chambers. Ace raised his eyebrows, suprised that the little fucks dared show there faces so close to the Cobras."watch where the fuck you throw that thing!" he shouted. Ace stared at him.

"Hey Asshole." he muttered. Glancing over his shoulder,"Eyeball! Get your ass over here." he shouted, making Eyeball obediantly appear at his side.

"You called?" he asked, shoving his heads in his pocket.

"You're brother's not being polite.....again." Ace smirked. Eyeball laughed. Ace took a step closer to Chris, who was surrounded by Gordie, Verne, and Teddy."You need to learn some manners, shithead." he said through his teeth.

"Or he'll have to teach 'em to you." Eyeball added, still laughing.

"Fuck you." Chris shot at Ace, not even glancing in Eyeball's direction. Overcome with anger, Ace grabbed Chris's head and shoved him to the ground, sticking his lit cigarette close to his eye......why does he always do that? Everyone wondered.

"Take it back!" he growled.

"Aaaaah!" Chris screamed, shuting his eyes together, hard.

"Stop it! You're hurting him!" Gordie and Teddy yelled, but were held back by a smirking Eyeball and Lucy. Verne, getting braver from seeing his friend in pain stood up to Ace.

"Stop it!" he yelled. But from one menacing glare from Ace, he shut his mouth and backed down.

"Take it back!" Ace yelled again, Chris still screaming.

"God get off of him, don't you have anything better to do?" a voice yelled behind them, they all swivled there heads to find a pretty girl with blue-green eyes and shiny long hair standing in front of them, wearing the latest fashions in Gucci and Prada. She must have been from the new family that just moved in. Ace dropped Chris's head and stood up, glaring at her. But the girl stood her ground.

"What you want, bitch?" red-haired Lucy yelled behind Ace. Ace rolled his eyes and just wished his stupid girlfriend would keep his mouth shut.

"You talking to me?" Ace growled.

"You're seriously dense if you have to ask." she spat in a disgusted tone.

"Hey! What I do is my own fucking business, so beat it!" he yelled in her face. She didn't even flinch, but just stood examining her perfectly manicured nails.

"Why don't you make like a tree, and get out of here!" Lucy yelled, grabbing Ace's arm, as if to show her property. Ace was mortified, he pushed her off. The rest of the guys stared, this girl was hot. The girl looked amused at Lucy.

"It's make like a tree, and _leave,_ you back country hillbilly." she muttered, smirking.

"Hey! Get your Gucci ass out of here before my boyfriend kicks it for you!" Lucy yelled. As if by magic, two huge bodyguards dressed in black appeared by the young girl's side. She smirked.

"You were saying?" she laughed."Besides I live here, so_ you_ leave."

"We'll get your ass for this kid." Ace took a step closer but backed away when one of her bodyguards showed him his .42."We'll get you later." he muttered, storming off to his car. Lucy glared and followed him with Eyeball. The girl kept smirking.

"Ta!" she called after them, with a giggle. When they left, she turned her attention to Chris, Gordie, and Verne, who were gaping at her. She gave an outstretched hand to Chris, who was still sitting on the ground, he grabbed it, and she pulled him up. Then she gave them a smile, and walked away towards the gate to her mansion.

"Wait!" Chris called after her, stoping her.

**Story Choices!!!! Do you want:**

**A. Let the new girl go off exploring the town and run into Ace and the Cobras again.**

**or**

**B. Stop and hang out with Chris, Teddy, Gordie, and Verne.**

**Thanks! Review please!**


	2. Lesson Learned

**Sorry I haven't gotten to it in a long while, I forgot all about the choices, but oh well, I promise to try to do them next time. Again, sorry, review please.**

The girl stopped short, and slowly spun around. She pushed her sunglasses up into her hair like a headband and smiled at Chris.

"Sorry, did you call me?" she asked. Chris nodded and licked his lips. Teddy, Gordie, and Verne came up behind him, as if curious by the little Hollywood girl he was talking to.

"I just wanted to say...well...um...thanks." he mumbled awkwardly.

The girl cocked her head to the side and smiled crookedly at them."Your welcome." She turned away again.

Hesitating for a moment, Chris called out,"Hey, girl! What's your name?" he asked.

She stopped again and turned around."Alex...andra. Alex Grant."

"That's a nice name." Verne piped up, the toher's were so surprised that they stared at him for a moment. He closed his mouth."Sorry." he mumbled.

Alex giggled."Do you guys want to come in for a Coke?" she asked, beating a fist nervously against her thigh."

"Yeah!" Teddy yelled.

She grinned."Come on in!"

Teddy, Chirs, Verne, and Gordie followed her on the extravagant long driveway, marveling at every shiny, expensive car that they passed by. She led them up huge, white marble steps and waited until the butlers opened the large French double-doors for them. She led them into a foyer that was so fancy beyond what the boys had ever seen, that they didn't even bother to close their gaping mouths. She chuckled quietly to herself at their astonishing reactions. She led them up the stairs and into her room, which had a balcony that overlooked her backyard and the distant Castle View golf courses. Teddy whistled.

"Damn. This is your room?" he asked.

She nodded."Mmmmhmmmm."

"It's bigger than my house." Gordie whispered, looking around at the huge closets, connected bathroom, giant TV, and canopy bed.

"I think it's bigger that ALL of our houses put together." Chris muttered.

Alex shook her head."I don't think so." she replied humble."Listen, I want you to meet my brother."

"Ok." Verne acted as if they were the only two in the room, he was so obviously in love with her. The others stifled fits of giggly laughter.

She poked her head out of her room."MAAAAAAARRRTTYYYYY!" she yelled down the hall.

In a few minutes, a boy about Ace's age came in, wearing a faded pair of Levi jeans, a white tank top under an unbuttoned, blue and white flannel shirt. His brown hair was tousled, but his smile was friendly, and his blue-green eyes matched perfectly with his sister's. Taking a swig out of his Coke bottle he offered a hand to shake with each of the boys.

"Marty Grant." he introduced himself to each of them.

"Chris Chambers." Chris shook his hand, he liked the guy.

"Teddy Duchamp, and over there is just Gordy and Teddy." he said.

"No body's just a just." Marty quoted with a smile."Pleasure."

"Hey, can you have Martha bring up five more Coke bottles?" Alex asked him.

Marty shook his head."Sorry Al." he told her."Were all out."

"Dammit." she muttered.

"There's a bar down the street a few blocks down, they sell Coke there." Verne said.

"I'll run over and get some." Marty volunteered.

"No, it's fine." Alex interjected, I'll get it myself."

Marty shrugged."Suit yourself."

Pulling on a pair of Black Converse high tops, she sprinted towards the stairs."I'll be back in a minute!" she called over her shoulder.

"Okay!" they called back.

* * *

Ace sat in the bar with his friends and clingy, annoying, slut-of-a-girlfriend. He would screw her at the junkyard later tonight. He switched his toothpick to the other corner of his mouth and closed one green eye, aiming his pool stick at the little white ball. Everything was quiet and he held his breath. Muscles tensed, jaw set...the little bell on the door rung as someone came in and Ace jumped, loosing his grip, sending the ball flying and missing.

"Goddammit!" he spat."What the fuck?"

Eyeball laughed, but when Ace glared at him he shut up. Ace turned to look what distracted him. It was the same girl that humiliated him in front of those stupid little brats just an hour ago. Ace growled, he was going to teach her a lesson. He watched as she walked up to the bar tender and ordered six bottles of Coke. "Thank you." she smiled when the bartender handed them to her, and she placed a crisp, ten-dollar bill in his hand. "No change." she said. The bartender all but danced.

"Hey bitch!" Ace called out, grabbing her arm before she stepped out of the bar.

Alex gave him a disgusted stare and rolled her pretty eyes."Don't touch me." she spat.

Lucy piped in."You _wish _he would touch you." She winked at Ace, he tried not to shudder.

"He's gonna kick your ass now, Hollywood Princess." Eyeball laughed, slapping the pool stick against his arm.

"You got that right, asshole." Ace replied, smirking.

Alex glanced at her arm."Let me go!" she shouted.

Before she screamed, Ace clasped a hand over her mouth and dragged her outside into the darkness. The others followed him.

"I'm gonna teach you a lesson you little slut." Ace rasped in her ear. Alex's eyes widened and filled with tears.

"Leh me goh." her voice came out muffled through his hand. Lucy striked her, and Alex stopped squirming, as they pulled her deeper and deeper towards the dark, creepy, woods.

What should happen next?

**A. The Cobras drag her to the junkyard.**

**OR**

**B. Marty and everyone else interfere.**

**Thanks for reading! Review please!**


	3. Revenge

**Sorry for taking so long to update. You know, life. Merry Christmas and Review please. :) Thanks again for your patience, and I'm so sorry.**

"Please." She whispered pathetically, squirming in Ace's unbreakable grasp."I'll give you anything you want. Money...a new car, clothes. Anything! Let me go."

It was a difficult, almost irresistible offer for Ace to refuse, but he was the type of guy who was unmeetable once insulted. There was only one thing Ace liked more than money. It was revenge. He hit her, listening to her pained cry, relishing in the laughter of the Cobras, the greedy squeal of his bitch Lucy. The girl cried out a broken plea again, but Ace shut her up.

"Shut the fuck up." Eyeball laughed through his nose, a horrible, disgusting sound that set Ace's teeth on edge.

"You too." He spat at him.

He dragged the scared girl deeper and deeper into the woods toward their beat up junkyard. He could see the faint glow of the one and only flashbulb on the gate of the junkyard in the distance. He wasn't sure how it happened, but the girl ripped away from his arms, dashing into the opposite direction towards the lights of the pathetic spit of town of Castle Rock in the distance.

Ace broke after her, over taking her in just a matter of seconds. He jumped on her, sending them both flying to the moss covered ground of the dirty forest floor. It was dark outside, and the full moon was their only light as their bodies intertwined. He lay on top of her, pinning her to the ground, enjoying her squirming movement underneath him. He gave her a cruel, vicious smirk.

"You think you can run away, Girl?" He spoke low, whispering it into her ear.

He felt her shiver, and he was enjoying her fear, as well as the arousing movement of her body against his."Alex." She choked out, from underneath his hand.

Ace frowned. How could someone under so much danger insist on being called by their name?"What?" He asked, still in disbelief.

What the girl, or Alex, did next, struck him off guard even more. Her knee made contact with his groin. But the result wasn't sexy, it was painful. Ace rolled over, moaning, his knees pulled together as she scrambled up from the ground, ready to sprint away. No, _no one _ever got passed Ace Merrill. Not the snobby Castle View kids, not those dead body faggots with the gun, and _certainly not _this rich girl who thinks she owns the fucking world. _Ace_ owned the world. And _everybody _knew that.

His hand snapped out, grabbing her by the ankle with lightning speed, tugging her back down on the ground. The girl used her hands to brace herself against the impact of the slam. Eyeball, Lucy, and the other homos finally jogged up to him them, grabbing the screaming girl by her legs and arms. Ace wondered, what the fuck took them so long?

"Make her shut up!" He ordered. Obediently, Lucy slapped her in the mouth, making the corner of her bloody lip bleed even more.

The resistant girl..._Alex_, just screamed even harder. Aggravated, Lucy shoved her beer bottle into Alex's mouth, pouring the cheap, sour beer down her throat. The girl winced at the disgusting taste and choked it out, coughing hard and loud. Ace dragged himself up off the ground, his feet apart, wincing at the throbbing of between his legs. The bitch. Smeared his damn pride.

They were in the junkyard now, Ace ordered them to release her. They set her down in an upright position. Ace approached her, and backhanded her cheek, sending her toppling down on the hard gravel, scraping her knees and elbows, the tiny rocks leaving small cuts on her palms. He kneeled in front of her, his calloused hand grabbing her face roughly.

"You think you could embarass me in front of those little faggots and just walk away?" He growled menacingly, his hot breath in her ear."You have to pay for it, bitch."

She did something unexpected. She spat on him, her saliva landing on his right cheek."You are not a real man. You're a freak. You're scared of everything."

Ace was drawn back, wiping her spit off his face with the back of his hand. How dare she?"Shut the fuck up!" He roared, grabbing her shoulders, shaking her hard.

She only continued, as if fueled by his frustration and anger."I've heard of you. _John_ 'Ace' Merrill." She licked the corner of her broken lip slowly."You drive a stolen car. You smoke. You drink. You screw up people's lives. You're the leader of a gang. You knocked up countless numbers of chicks. Your dad's a drunk druggie. Your mom left to become a whore. You have no life..." Ace's fists were trembling with rage, clenched tightly to his sides.

"Shut. The. Fuck. Up." It sounded like a threat, but in reality it was a plea. He hated having those emotions uncovered. He wasn't that six year old little blonde boy on the streets any more, scared of everything, a raggedy old teddy bear with a missing eye as his only companion. No, he was strong now. Anger ruled his life. He was Ace Merrill. Not some fucking pussy John.

Her voice dropped dramatically into a whisper, so that the rest of the Cobras would not hear."Don't think I don't know that it hurts to wake up in the morning. I know you want to scream every time you drive through the nice side of town, Castle View, with all the rich kids in their huge, fancy houses and built-in swimming pools. And I know it burns you to know that you're stuck in this shit hole. I know you think you'll never get out of here. That you're doomed to liquor and cocaine." She leaned closer to him, her eyes inches away form his own."I can get you out, Ace."

Ace swallowed hard. He was torn. It was as if she had captivated him with her hypnotic words. She had looked into his very, almost non-existant _soul_ and saw the animal trapped inside. Frankly, it pissed him off. It made him angry to know ends to realize she was lying. Using his hidden emotions to get him to release her. It ripped through him that he almost believed her. Well, he was done with this sentimental shit.

He snapped his neck into Eyeball's direction."Get them out of here." He growled.

"Ace-"

"I said beat it, assholes!" It was amazing how quickly the junkyard was cleared out at his leadership order.

iChoose. ;D

A.) Ace rapes her.

B.) Ace lets her go.

C.) You make something up.

**Merry Christmas! Xoxo Spanish Sunrise. Review please.**


	4. Stronger

**Happy New Year!**

Ace stared at her as the girl shivered beneath him.

What are you gonna do to me?" She asked, her lips trembling."Are you gonna k-kill me?"

Ace threw back his head and laughed. "I might." That was a lie, that macho bull-shit he put on was all an act. He had the balls, he just didn't want to.

She looked at him square in the eye, a frown of disgust as she stared at him, as if he was filth stuck on her shoe."Go ahead then." She dared.

It got under her skin. How dare she? It surprised Ace how the stupid girl wasn't begging for her life. Did she not realize that he could seriously make her pay? She was dumber than Ace thought. She must have thought she was brave, but she was stupid; and Ace would have to show her just how stupid her ignorance was.

His hand lashed out hard across her face, striking her hard. She whimpered, as his hand brought back blood smeared on his skin from her nose."Stop." Was all she said this time.

Ace grinned in a cruel manner."Go ahead and stop me."

She turned, anger blazing in her hate-filled eyes.

She spat on him, for the second time this evening.

Ace's hand lashed out again, but this time it was to her throat, choking the life out of her."All I have to do is squeeze." He growled venomously, his perfect mouth inches away from her own.

She whimpered, her eyes glossy with forming tears."All I have to do is scream."

Ace smirked at her, amused."You can scream all you want, sweetheart, you're in the middle of nowhere, nobody's going to hear you."

She shook her head in defiance."I don't b-believe you."

"Don't worry." Ace smiled, but there was no comfort to his tone."I'll prove it to you, and this time daddy's not here to bail you out, Rich Kid."

"What are you going to do?" She demanded, her eyes wide.

Ace only smiled, threatening.

Realization broke across her face like the dawning of the sunrise. She began to kick at him, screaming louder."No!"

His elbow came in contact with her nose, silencing her yet again."Yes." He retorted calmly, picking her up.

She kicked and tried to scratch his chest through his t-shirt, but Ace didn't even wince as he carried her bridal-style to an old mattress that someone had discarded eons ago. Fat, metal springs stuck out of the many places it had been torn, yellow foam board and white cotton oozing out of the holes. He threw her down roughly, climbing over her onto the dirty old mattress.

"Nobody fucks with Ace Merrill." He roared the cliche, and she shrank deeper into the mattress with fear, her eyes producing large droplets of tears.

"Please." She begged quietly."Please."

Ace smirked, shaking his head as he undid his belt buckle.

Alex closed her eyes. Begging God that something would stop him. But nothing did. As she felt the fabric of her expensive pants sliding off her skin, she began to beg God that Ace wouldn't take his sweet time. He should just get it over with. She cried with his every liquid movement, tearing her underwear away, pushing down his own jeans and boxers. She shut her eyes tighter at the sound of his zipper, bracing herself for the inevitable.

Then he slid in, roughly.

Loosing your virginity could not possibly hurt more.

She knew that she had practically asked for it, prying out his anger until he unleashed it. She cried with every movement he made, screaming in agony. His mouth crashed on hers to muffle the scream as he murmured: "Shut up bitch" at her every whine. It hurt so bad, she just wanted him to stop. The bastard was actually enjoying himself.

He went faster and faster, and she dug her nails harder and harder into his arms. But he did not notice. Her entire body was on fire, and not in a good way. If only he knew how much she hated him. If he saw how strong her hate towards him was, he would die. He moaned and she groaned, one in sickening pain and the other in disgusting pleasure.

With every thrust he reminded her that nobody embarrasses Ace Merrill. Nobody. Especially not some fucking 'whore'. With every stroke he took away her dignity, breaking her apart in large parts, piece by piece, and he didn't even care. Slowly, the coursing pain in her lower torso began to numb, and she slackened her death-grip on his forearms.

"Enjoying herself." He teased, he was moving slowly now, up and down.

She tried to blink back the tears."How can you say that? You fucking bastard."

He thrust hard in response, and she yelped. He chuckled mercilessly."What was that, sweetheart?"

She didn't answer, waiting for him to reach his climax. His entire body shook as he entered in her, and she grimaced in disgust and misery. He groaned and shivered, collapsing on top of her, breathing hard. He slid out, and she waited for him to stop gasping, his face buried between her neck and shoulder, his hot breath tickling her ear. She tried to move away from under him, but he was too heavy.

She kicked him where it hurt most.

He screamed, and rolled off. The fucking bastard!"Bitch!" He growled.

Alex cursed herself for not trying harder. But he was so much stronger than she was. She hated him with every fiber of her broken being. He destroyed her. He ruined her entire life, in just a few short minutes.

But he didn't do anything, probably to tired. Instead, he just pulled his jeans and boxers back on, clasping the belt securely over his no-doubt exhausted family jewels. Without a look back at her, he climbed into his shiny black Plymouth, and drove away, abandoning her alone in the darkness of the junkyard. Vulnerable and broken.

iChoose:

A.) Ace drives home and when he gets there is dragged out of his car by the neighboring gang and is beaten into a bloody pulp and is left to die in the street. Lies unconcious until his latest victim *guess who* finds him. Will she show compassion and mercy where he did not? Don't know about Alex, but I wouldn't. :)

B.) Arrgh! Pregnancy!

**Well that was...nice. Review please. Happy 2011! All the way!**


	5. A Walk to Remember

**Sorry for the wait, you know, school. *Rolls eyes* Review?**

Alex hated herself, and she hated Ace. He had humiliated her, stripping away her dignity and stealing her virginity. She was terrified and alone, paralyzed by fear and refusing to move from her spot on the springy mattress, wet with residue, discarded among other junk in the freezing, dark yard. She could not believe that she just moved in. After all that happened today, it seemed so long ago.

She knew that this was partially her fault too. She provoked him. She came to Castle Rock thinking that she was the best thing that ever happened here, that she was going to run this town, and be immediately worshiped by even the most bitter of juvenile delinquents. The humiliation of it was all most to much to bear, and all she could see whenever she closed her eyes was Ace's pretty face, smirking at her.

She had slowly pulled on her brand name jeans, the ones she was so proud of because they were super expensive, something she knew nobody gave a damn about. She was shaking violently from the cold and from the pain in her lower abdomen. Scarlett bruises formed unknowingly to her, spotting across her tender, pale skin. She knew she looked like a ghost, eyes sunken in and a fat tuft of dark-brown hair piled unflatteringly atop her head.

She sat up, hugging her knees to her chest and rocking violently, fearing the noises that she heard coming from the spooky, lightless woods. What was lurking there? She tried to block out her senses and live within her mind, but whenever she used her thoughts, they always trailed back to Ace and what he just did to her. She could not take it anymore, and threw up on the ground.

There were footsteps, and loud voices calling that made her perk up. She stopped breathing. Had he come back for more? Why was she so stupid? She should have ran! Icy fear gripped her heart and a blood-curdling scream swelled in her chest, but was swallowed back by terror before it escaped. She tried to stand up, but everything was dizzy and her legs wobbled, eventually giving away from beneath her.

"Alex!" She was so relieved to recognize her brother's voice that she started sobbing again.

But there were more voices. "Alex!"

"Alex!"

"Alex!"

She managed a whisper, but it wasn't loud enough. With a struggle came a hoarse cry. "Here!"

She saw the bright ray of a flashlight point in her direction, and then an exclamation of relief. "Oh God."

Her brother Marty dropped in front of her on his knees, shining the light at her torso so that it would not hurt her eyes. With a loud, weeping cry she rushed into his arms, sobbing and ruining his shirt. Four pairs of footsteps surrounded them, four more flashlights blinding her eyes until Marty smacked them away, one by one. The four boys mumbled their apologies.

"What happened?" Marty demanded, his eyes widening at her pathetic form.

Alex refused to answer, ashamed, humiliated, not meeting his eyes. The four boys crouched around her as well, and Alex recognized them as the four that she had invited to her house a few hours ago. She had almost forgotten about them, after all the turmoil that she just went through. The blonde boy…Charlie? Chris?...leaned forward to look at her.

There was unyielding understanding in his eyes, split by pity. He uttered one word. "Ace?"

With a small nod, she wailed again, rocking violently and sobbing into her brother's shoulder. Marty stiffened. "I'm going to kill him." He growled.

The brown haired boy pushed up his glasses. "Me too."

Marty began to shake with anger, his fists quivering and his eyes ablaze. "She isn't the first." The blonde murmured softly. "Son-of-a-bitch never gets caught."

"Thanks for helping me, guys." Marty whispered the quality of his voice ruined by his rage.

All four boys nodded numbly, watching the crumbled ruin-of-a-girl cry in her brother's protective arms.

It was very early morning, the light of the rising sun barely peaked a speckled-blue above the mountains in the distance. Ace liked Castle Rock in the morning only, it was the only thing he could describe as beautiful, everything else here was shit. Speaking of shit, he felt like shit. He had no idea why, she was only a stupid girl. God forbid he was developing a conscience!

He washed down his dry throat with another swig of cheap beer, digging through the deep pockets of his faded Levi's for his damned keys. Producing them he twirled the key ring on one finger, opening his shiny black car with graceful ease. He ran his eyes over it appreciatively. It was the only thing he had ever loved in his entire, lonely life. He brought it on to himself.

There was a shove on his shoulder and Ace turned around sharply, biting insults in his mouth and a punch ready in his fist. He turned around to face the smirking gaze of the Shark leader, a rival gang that never got along with the Cobras. Out of the corner of his eye, Ace noticed six more people. Six against one. He was all alone, and worse, outnumbered.

He tried to fight them off but there was a punch to his nose, a kick between the legs and a knife to his shoulder. He had tunnel vision, and he remembered falling down on the ground, spitting out his own blood. They had beaten him mercilessly, and Ace was more angry at loosing then he was at the wounds. Then they left him alone. The world stopped spinning and everything went black.

"I'm going for a walk!" Alex shouted, closing the door behind her. "I need to think."

Her brother had not left her out of his sight. She made him swear not to tell her parents, for she was embarrassed at what happened. Marty wanted to murder Ace, but she made him swear that he would leave him alone. He said he would, but she did not believe him. She did not want to be reminded of him, she just wanted to go one with her life without any more thoughts of last horrible night.

But she couldn't help but think, tears streamed down her cheeks as she walked by herself in the crisp, early morning of Castle Rock. She dragged a sleeve across her face, trying to see through her blurry vision. She always took walks whenever she needed to calm down, though with all the gangs, burglars, and not to mention rapists…it was probably not a very good idea.

She rounded a corner and stopped dead in her tracks. A young man was lying face down in the middle of the empty street, his clothes drenched in his own red blood. "Oh my God!" She cried, rushing towards the limp body and dropping down onto her knees in front of him. She turned him over.

And gazed into the face of no other than Ace Merrill.

**iChoose:**

**A.) ****She leaves Ace in the street still beaten to a bloody pulp, or makes it worse for him.**

**B.) ****Takes him home for some weird, psychotic reason and sneaks him into her house.**

**C.) ****You make something up.**

**Review please. :)**


	6. Something to Justify

_When everything has turned to black;_  
_And you don't know where to go;_  
_You need something to justify your soul._

**_- Kari Kimmel, Black_**

* * *

Alex remained frozen, watching him. It was as if time ceased to exist and the earth stopped turning tirelessly. She was acutely aware of their surroundings, she was able to hear the silence of the rising sun screaming into her ears. It was much too quiet, the ringing hitting loudly against her eardrums, and she wished that the silence would kindly shut up.

It was undeniably true that she had wished for revenge, lying awake at night imagining Ace suffering in torturous pain. It was a way she could cope with the sins he'd done against her, by pretending that life was fair and no cruel deed went without a price. This man - was he really a man? was he still a boy? - had hurt her, utterly destroyed her, and now that he got what he deserved, should she not relish in that fact?

Here he was, broken and bleeding, human carnage. His light blonde hair was smeared with dirt and cigarette residue, someone must have had fun using his head as an ashtray. Sticky red blood trinkled from his nose and the corner of his bust-up mouth, an ugly indigo bruise forming at the bottom his lower eye. Matching shades of blue and forest green covered his arms and torso, from what she could see of his abdomen from the black T-shirt that had ridden up his middle, he'd been kicked in the stomach repeatedly.

Her heart, going against the cold calculating logic of her brain, felt an illegal pang of sympathy for the lifeless body. Those thoughts were immediately succeeded by hardcore anger. She was angry at herself for any positive thoughts in this monster's direction. He deserved this - hell no - he deserved much worse.

Alex couldn't help it, she spat on him.

Taken over by an unexpected, animal rage, watching her own shiny saliva slide over the cuts on his face was suddenly not enough. She wanted more. Her vision turned red, and sirens of danger went off in her brain. Her instincts told her to hurt, and hurt she did. She kicked the unconscious young man repeatedly in the already bruised section of his abdomen. She kicked him in the groin too, the grand offender, as if hoping to break it so it can never hurt again, so that maybe its owner would learn to think with his head instead of the gross it. Summoning all her strength, she propelled all her negative emotion into a kick to the shoulder, exhausted, she fell to the ground beside the body.

Those stupid tears welled up again, and she started to cry, sobbing right there on the gravel road, rocking her thin, frail body back and forth. She stopped suddenly, unwanted guilt breaking into her soul like a thief in the night. It grabbed her, and she was compelled to look at him again.

Jesus Christ! He was unrecognizable! Alex, you heartless, selfish fool, does the bastard even have a pulse? Why must you act without thought you stupid little girl, that's what got you into this jumble of misery in the first place. Alex stood up abruptly, determined to walk away, maybe she might have scratched the shiny black paint on his car too, if not for her heart tugging her back. Like an imaginary lasso wrapped tightly around her small frame, she was pulled back involuntarily to him, fighting the WWJD moment.

She sank to her knees and checked for a pulse.

Still breathing, unfortunately, but not for long if she left him out on the street. The town of Caslte Rock had a population of like...twelve...and it might take days before anyone came across him...and by the time they found him, the population would be knocked down to eleven.

"I must be out of my mind." She muttered, her fingers pinching the bridge of her nose, and stooped down to pick up the heavy, bleeding carcass and drag him over the gravel road to the mansion.

Several times she had to stop and rest, her arms sore from the exsessive dead weight, and wondered if it would be easier to just leave him to the vulchers.

Easy, yes. But was it right?

No, she wasn't doing this for Ace, he could keep dreaming for any voluntary, willing assistance from her on his behalf. She was doing this because she wanted to be able to sleep at night, for she had a guilt the size of Texas that was infamous for haunting her soul until she made amends.

God, please don't let me do anything stupider than I've already done, she thought.

After all, stupid is as stupid does.

* * *

It had been a chore to get him into the house. After about half a mile of dragging him, she had to sneak past the family butler, the valet, and her brother, who was in the living room staring into the TV by not really watching it. Alex knew that if he ever saw Ace, the two boys would engage in a war of fists and knives and not stop until one of them was dead.

Geting him upstairs was the hardest part. Alex had already accepted what Ace had done to her, and that there was nothing she could do about it, but the only way to move on was to put it behind her and star with a fresh clean slate.

She dragged him into her room, pink and frilly with shades of champagne and ivory, and heaves him up on the qun sized bed. Exhausted, sh sank down in an armchair across the room and stared at him, at a loss of what to do.

What now, genius, what next?

Watching him, lying there on her bed, memories of that fateful night flooded back to her. She could feel him again, hear the terrible grunint noises he made, aware of the smell of that old mattress beneath her. It was very dark in the junkyard, and cold.

Suddenly, she was terrified, she wanted him out of the house immediately. What if when he wok up he did I again? What if he though she actually wanted it? Alex choked down a sob. She probably would have dragged him off the bed and out of the house, contemplating on why he hadn't woken up yet, when a low groan came from the sleeping form. Alex held her breath as he stirred. And then, without further warning...

...he opened his eyes.

* * *

**I'm sorry I took so long, and I'm sorry that this is so short. It's almost impossible to stay on top of things with school and all. I hope to update really soon, this small little chapter is to let you know that I'm still alive and not giving up. :)**

**As for iChoose, thank you for all the suggestions, but I'm totally out of ideas and would love for your help. :)**

_**iChoose:**_

_**C: You make something up. :)**_

**Thank you so much for all you wonderful reviewers! :)**


End file.
